Can You Say 'I Love You?
by TheNoobsaibot56
Summary: Jewelry stores and wealthy people are being stolen from every night. Batman notices a trend. A woman dressed in a cat suit. He investigates this mysterious Catwoman further. Eventually he finds out he loves her, but can he tell her that? Still in-progress so I might change the rating in the future. Right now it will be T. AU set in the Arkham-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Before I start this fanfic. I would like to say that this is set in the Arkham-verse but it is still AU (Alternate Universe). There will be Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne pairing but it isn't the only thing going to happen in this story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:**

**Another Jewelry Store**

_Spiffany's Jewelry: 12:30 a.m._

"What's the situation, Jim?" Batman asked the police Commissioner.

"Another jewelry store has been broken into. The only _**real**_ evidence is the scratch marks on the clerk's neck, and the busted display cases with missing assorted jewlery. You might want to have a word with him for more details." Jim Gordon pointed to a caucasion man on a stretcher. He had a bandage on his neck.

Batman approached the man. He held out his hand for a handshake.

"I want you to tell me what you saw. Don't leave out any details. This perp has been avoiding me and it's starting to annoy me." Batman told the man.

"Well, I was behind the register gettin' ready to close for the night when a woman walked through the door. She was wearing a black leather cat suit with some goggles that resembled cat eyes. I told her the store was closed but she didn't seem to care. I pulled out my shotgun from underneath the desk and told her one more time. Then she charged at me and swiped the gun out of my hand. She hissed at me and scratched my neck. Then she busted the display cases and made away with the jewelry." the man replied.

"Thank you for your information. I'll be working to make sure this woman doesn't steal from you again."

Batman walked over to Commissioner Gordon.

"The man says the person that stole from him was a woman in a cat suit. Just like all of the other people. There seems to be a trend about this _Catwoman_. Who ever she is, she's getting sloppy." Batman turned on the FLIR thermal imager in his cowl to see if he pick up any heat signatures. "Keep in touch. I'm off to find this thief."

Batman followed the woman's footprints which were giving off a heat signature. As the footprints got warmer and warmer, he knew he was close to catching her. He turned off the FLIR and saw her in the distance. Leaping across rooftops. She was graceful. Not a fault in her steps. He glided over to the building she was running across and dropped down in front of her. She stopped in her tracks.

"I've been after you for a while now, _Catwoman_." Batman said stepping up to her.

"I'm flattered. Who are you supposed to be?" Catwoman said, hand on her hip.

"I'm the Batman. And I don't believe those jewels belong to you."

"What's it to you?"

"I'm gonna need you to return them to their rightful owner."

Catwoman circled around Batman. "Sorry I've been a bad kitty. Let me go, and I'll make it up to you. I won't bite."

"I don't believe you. I'm taking you to Arkham Asylum." Batman grabbed her arm to put her in handcuffs. She reached into her suit and grabbed a small can of pepper spray. She sprayed it in his and scratched his chest. The blood seeped out of the deep wounds.

"Sorry I can't stick around but I have to run. Call me." she leaped off the rooftop.

"Dammit!" Batman cursed himself again. She got away, again.

Batman went back to Jim Gordon at the scene of the crime. The Commissioner approached him.

"Did you get her?" Jim asked the Dark Knight.

"No she got away, again." Batman sounded angry.

"We'll keep on this case. Why don't you take the rest of the night off. I insist we can handle it."

"No I won't stop until I catch Catwoman. I got closer tonight bu-" Batman was interupted by Jim's radio."

"Commissioner, Miss Minerva Matthews has reported that her home was broken into by a woman with a cat suit on. The crook made away with her purse. Miss Minerva claims there is five hundred, thousand dollars in there."

"Alright, we'll send someone to go check." he looked over at Batman, but he was gone.

Batman caught up to Catwoman. He wasn't going to let her escape this time. He threw a batarang at her feet and she tripped hitting her chin on the roof. Batman put her hands in cuffs and lifted onto her feet.

"You're not going to get away this time." he reached inside her suit to make sure there were no weapons.

"A little fast for a first date don't ya' think?" Catwoman said.

"Funny, who are you and why are you stealing from these people?"

"Funny, you think I'm going to talk." she looked up and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek.

"I didn't expect you to." he took Catwoman down to the streets and put her in the Batmobile. He was going to take her to Arkham Asylum for imprissonment.

They arrived at the Asylum and Batman brought Catwoman to the front desk.

"Oh look, Batman brought us a new present. What can we do for ya'?" the man begind the desk asked.

"I got another 'patient' for you."

"Alright, we'll need a DNA sample. Gimme your thumb."

Batman removed Catwoman's glove and gave the warden her finger print.

"Okay. Take Miss, Selina Kyle to Cell C-7. Right next to the Joker." the warden said.

"Hmmm... the Joker. He sounds... _funny_." Catwoman said sarcastically.

Batman guided Catwoman to Cell C-7, removed her cuffs, and shoved her into the cell."

"I felt that, Batman. If you want me to take it off, just ask." Catwoman flashed him a quick smile.

Batman walked over to the Joker's cell.

"How's it going Dr. Quinzell?" Batman asked the psychiatrist in Joker's cell.

"About the same as always. I don't think you can cure this man's craziness."

"Alright, now where were we, Mister J?" Batman heard Harleen Quinzell ask the Joker as he walked out of Arkham Asylum.

Batman caught up to Jim Gordon at the GCPD headquarters.

"Did you get her this time?" Gordon asked, jokingly.

"I caught her. Now's she's in Arkham..."

"Where she belongs." Jim cut Batman off.

"I don't know Jim, I don't think she's necessarily, crazy like the others in there."

**a/n: This is the end of Chapter 1 of my new Batman fanfiction. I hope some of you caught my attempts at humor and some of the characters. Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon. I'm thinking tommorow. Please send me reviews I would like to hear what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of this story. Chapter 2 won't be much different in the fact that Bruce and Selina still won't get together. Shall we get started?**

**Chapter 2:**

**Here we go again**

_Batcave: 3:45 a.m._

Bruce Wayne was just getting ready to go to sleep when he got a call from Commissioner Gordon,

"Batman! There are reports that Criminals are busting out of Arkham Asylum and are running the streets. We can't take 'em all we need your help. Gordon, out!"

"Damn."

Alfred walked into the Batcave.

"Alfred, I have to go. Criminals are busting out of Arkham Asylum and Commissioner Gordon needs my help. I'll be back later." Bruce said, sliding his Batman mask over his face.

Batman hopped into the Batmobile and looked over at Alfred who gave him a wave goodbye. Batman nodded his head and sped off into the night.

Batman met Commissioner on top of the building with the Bat-signal.

"How did the criminals escape? Any suspects so far?"

"Signs point to someone with immense strength that busted the walls down and set the criminals free. Any ideas of who could have done it?" Jim asked Batman.

"Well there's Poison Ivy, she could have used her vines and plants to destroy the walls to set everyone free. There's Bane, he could have used his venom to tear down the walls. There's the Joker, he could have used explosives. Anyone could have done it." Batman responded.

"We'll handle Ivy, Freeze, Riddler, and Penguin. You can go after Joker, Bane, Croc, and Catwoman. We need to get them back in prison. A temporary holding area will be Blackgate. Alright people! You have your orders! Split up into to teams and get those criminals. Do not kill we want prisoners. Move out!"

Batman pulled out his communicator. He figured if he was going to stop all of these criminals, he would need a little help. He called Dick Grayson aka Nightwing.

"How can I help ya' Bats?" Dick answered the call.

"Listen, all the criminals have broken out of Arkham Asylum. I need your help in gathering them. Jim is going after Ivy, Freeze, Riddler, and Penguin. I need you to go find the Joker. Give Barbara a call and tell her to go after Killer Croc. I'll take Catwoman. That leaves, Bane. You think you could handle him too?"

"I'm on it Bruce. Wait... who's Catwoman?"

"I'll explain later. Just go. We can't have these lunatics running the streets."

Batman acted quickly. He jumped into the Batmobile and turned on the radar. He started getting hits automatically. He drove to the one heading to another jewelry store. Catwoman. He knew she hit up another store.

He arrived there in no time. He walked into the jewelry store and turned the night vision on in his cowl. He scanned the store. No sign of anyone being there. Then, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"I knew if I waited long enough, you'd come." Catwoman ran her fingers across Batman's neck. "What's your plan now, _detective?_"

"Enough playing around Selina. Who busted you out of Arkham along with the rest of the criminals?" Batman asked in a deep monotone voice.

"Let me see if I remember what he looked like. Oh, yeah. He had a bright blue costume on. With a red cape and a S on his chest. He punched a hole in the wall and set me free."

"Superman?"

"Of course not. I didn't need any help busting out of there. I just slipped through the air vents while no one was looking. They made it too easy. And so did you, I see your chest barely healed. Next time I won't miss." Catwoman tried to scratch Batman in the face but he grabbed her wrist and pinned it against the wall. He pinned the other wrist as well.

"Not quite fast enough, _Catwoman_. I'm always three steps ahead of my opponents." Batman smirked.

"Oh well I guess you didn't plan for this then." Catwoman lifted her leg and delivered a low blow to Batman. It distracted him enough to where Catwoman could throw down a Kijuki Bomb. The purple smoke blinded Batman and let Catwoman pounce up to the rooftops. Batman soon followed. He chased her on top of stores and residentials. He threw out his lasso and it caught around her feet. She fell forward and slammed her chin on the concrete. A low *oof* came out of her mouth.

Batman stepped up to her and bent down. She scratched him across the face, leaving deep marks in his cheek. He put his foot on her throat.

"You gonna be a good kitty now?" he growled.

"Batman do you read me?" Jim Gordon was calling Batman.

"I hear you Jim. Give me a sitrep." he answered.

"We've apprehended Ivy and Riddler. I have two teams working on Penguin and Freeze. What's your situation?"

"I have Catwoman and I was about to call my team to hear from them."

"Give me a call when you have everything settled. Gordon, out."

Batman called Nightwing.

"This isn't really a good time to talk Batman."

"What's going on Nightwing? Have you captured the Joker?"

"Uh... not exactly. Oh hold on, crazy woman with a mallet in her hands gotta go!"

Nightwing hung up.

"Hmm... weird."

"Well... you got me here. What now? You expecting me to kiss you again?" Catwoman asked, nonchalantly. She liked to flirt.

"Uh... I need your help for a minute."

"You hesitated."

"Can you be serious in your life for once?" Batman asked, annoyed.

"I'm always serious." she purred.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"What's in it for me?"

"I don't lock you up in prison with all the other lunatics and weirdos in this damned city." Batman picked her up off the ground. "We're going to go help Nightwing fight the Joker."

"I never said I would help you."

"What, you expecting me to give you a kiss." Batman retorted her own joke back at her.

Catwoman looked up and puckered her lips. Batman just shoved her away.

"Rude much?" she mumbled.

"What was that?" he growled.

"Huh? Nothing." she wasn't a good liar.

"Just get in the car." Batman sighed.

"Ooh goody! How 'bout a movie."

"I don't like you, Selina. Now stop flirting with me." Batman was not amused.

"Okay fine. I can take a hint."

They didn't speak on the way to Joker's Funhouse previously the Old Gotham Steel Mill formerly owned by Roman Sionis. Anytime Catwoman tried to say something, Batman would either interupt her or just ignore her. No matter how hard she tried, he just wouldn't come out of his shell.

"Not much of a conversationalist, are you?" she asked.

"We're here." he said.

"You avoided my question."

"I know. Now stay quiet. We don't want to get caught."

"Shhh! I hear something." Catwoman heard some voices. The voices were coming from some thugs nearby. They were talking about Joker's new 'girlfriend' and how Nightwing got captured.

"Great. Now we have to go after Nightwing too." Batman was not happy. "Let's get to the bottom of this. Remember, no killing. Killing isn't justice."

"Whatever you say..." Catwoman shrugged her shoulders.

They made through the Steel Mill by way of the shadows. They entered what seemed to be an arena. There was a huge group of thugs talking about this and that but that was no concern to them. Batman looked to his right and said to Catwoman,

"Remember, no killing. We only want to incapacitate them." And with that, Batman jumped into the fray and started punching and knocking out thugs left and right. Catwoman jumped in after some reinforcements for the thugs arrived.

"Figured you could use my help." Catwoman said, scratching and kicking henchmen.

"You're right. I think I chipped a nail back there."

"Leave the wise cracks to me." Catwoman laughed.

Up in the manager's office, the Joker was sitting in his chair with his newest helper. She walked over to the window and shouted over the commotion,

"What's goin' out here?!" She was wearing a black and red corset, and black and red tights on. She had on black and red combat boots. Her hair was blonde and in pigtails. The tips were black and red. "Oh, Mistah J! It's B-man and that Cat lady."

"Go catch them! They can join our little bird friend in the Smelting Chamber Ah Hahaha!" Joker ordered his henchwoman.

The woman jumped down into the pile of knocked out thugs. "Oh B-maaaaaan, eat this!" she swung a baseball bat at Batman's head knocking _him_ out. "And you!" she skipped over to Catwoman. "I don't like you, bitch!" she hit Catwoman too.

_Joker's Funhouse: Smelting Chamber 5:45 a.m._

Batman finally woke up. He was dangling above a giant cauldron of hot liquid used for smelting metal. He was tied by a rope to a post that was slowly lowering into the vat of hot liquid. At his sides were Nightwing and Catwoman.

"Have enough rest Sleeping Beauty?" Nightwing asked Batman.

"Funny Nightwing. We were coming to help you but we got blindsided by some woman."

"Oh, you mean Harley Quinn? Yeah she's the crazy woman with the mallet that knocked me out."

"Anyways... we need to get out of this or we'll be as good as dead." Batman reached for a capsule on his Utility Belt. He grabbed the compartment that contained a mini laser. He cut through the ropes and freed his other hand. As soon as he reached for a batarang, Joker came on the intercom.

"Ah ah ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. Each time you move or struggle, you'll get dropped faster." he laughed as turned off the intercom. Then, the post they were tied to dropped further down.

"Uh... Bats how's it coming with getting us out of this?" Nightwing was worried.

"Almost... got... it..." Batman freed his other hand. He quickly cut Catwoman and Nightwing free and jumped onto one of the platforms.

"Aww. B-man you think it would be that easy. Bring in the reinforcements!" Harley commanded over the loudspeaker.

A group of thugs with guns busted through the door. Batman disarmed two of them and threw them over the platform. He had ropes attached to them so they didn't fall to their death. Nightwing took another's gun and hit him with it. The thug fell unconcious. Then, a thug aimed his gun at Catwoman's head. She grabbed the gun and turned it around just as he shot it. The bullet went straight through the man's head. He fell down as a pool of blood.

"Catwoman! You just murdered that man!" Batman shouted.

"Self defense isn't murder." she flashed a smirk.

Batman put his head in his hand.

"Oooh! That's gonna leave a mark heh heh!" Joker cackled over the intercom. "Harley! Make sure our guests don't leave without their bodybag- I mean goody bags. No... I mean bodybags."

"On it Mistah J!" Harley responded.

**a/n: This is the end of chapter 2. Tune in tomorow to see what Joker and Harley Quinn in store for the Caped Crusader, Nightwing, and Catwoman. And for those expecting it, don't worry I will let Bruce and Selina have their moments before they're an actual couple. Just wait it's coming. ****-_- ****I have to put in all the fluff first. :P.**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: So to review what happened in the first two chapters of this fic. Batman has been chasing after a mysterious **_**Catwoman**_** because jewelry stores and rich people are being stolen from. Batman delivers Catwoman to Arkham Asylum after he catches a second time. Shortly after, all the crminals break out of Arkham. Jim Gordon splits up into teams to go after the escapees. Batman captures Catwoman but soon needs her help to rescue Nightwing in Joker's Funhouse. Batman and Catwoman soon get captured themselves but Batman helps them escape death. Catwoman killed a thug and Joker told Harley Quinn to make sure no one leaves alive. I've held you long enough enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Call Me**

_Joker's Funhouse: Smelting Chamber 6:00 a.m._

The team of three stood in the smelting chamber wondering how they would get out of this place with their lives. They were fending off attacks from Joker's henchmen. Joker told Harley to make sure Batman, Nightwing, and Catwoman didn't leave the funhouse until they were inside bodybags, and Harley would do anything to please the Joker. Harley sashayed into the Smelting Chamber. She fired her gun into the air.

"Alright, here's how it's goin' to go down. Joker wants you three annoyances dead. Capisce? Good." she pushed a button on the wall. "Send 'em in boys."

A bunch of thugs busted through the door and backed up Harley. Batman had a plan.

"Okay, Nightwing, Catwoman, I need you two to fight off the thugs. I'm gonna get Dr. Quinzell. And Catwoman... no... killing." Batman ordered.

"Okay fine. I won't kill anyone this time." Catwoman sighed. She and Nightwing went to work on the goons. Batman rushed up to Harley.

"This has gone on long enough Dr. Now snap out of it. I know you aren't crazy." Batman said to his old friend. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Who are you talkin' about crazy B-man. I love the new me... and so does Mistah J." Harley tried to swing a fist at Batman. He caught her fist and hit her stomach with his palm. "That all you got Bat-brain? Joker's hit me harder than that. Or uh... I mean... ow?"

"Ooh hoo hoo! Harley, less talking, more killing!" Joker ordered to his lackey.

"Anything for you Mistah J!" Harley didn't notice, but Nightwing and Catwoman had cleared out all the thugs. Nightwing ran up behind Harley and hit her in the back of the head with his nightstick. She fell forward. "Mistah J... wants..." she went unconcious.

"Good job Batman." Nightwing held out his hand for a handshake.

"Where's Catwoman?" Batman asked. Catwoman ditched them. Batman noticed a thug with a note attached to his forehead.

_ I had fun today. Call Me_

_ 512-5623_

_ XOXO_

"Nevermind. I think I might know where she'll be." Batman smiled for a second.

"You've so got the hots for her." Nightwing joked.

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Shut up." Batman said that in a jokingly day.

"You totally do."

"Stop talking."

"Alright, alright. Let's get out of this place." Nightwing laughed.

"Agreed. If I never see this place again, it'll be too soon. I really need some sleep." Batman and Nightwing ran out the front door and into the Batmobile.

_Joker's Funhouse: Manager's Office 6:15 a.m._

Joker grabbed Harley by her pigtails. "Harley... I asked you to do the simplist task. Kill the Bat and his two lackies. Was that too hard to do."

"I'm sorry Mistah J. I-I promise I'll do better next time. Anything for you puddin'." Harley said, shakily.

"You better or else you'll be the one in a bodybag." Joker sneered.

_Stately Wayne Manor: Master Bedroom 6:30 a.m._

Bruce Wayne sat on the edge of his bed. He was contemplating on whether or not he should call Catwoman or go to sleep first. Alfred walked into the room with a silver platter in one hand and a newspaper.

"Master Bruce, I figured you could use a little snack before you get some sleep."

"Thank you Alfred. Put it on the end table."

"As you wish sir." Alfred sat the platter and the newspaper on the little table next to Bruce's bed. Bruce glanced at the paper and the headline caught his eye.

**City of Gotham losing faith on masked vigilante Batman?**

**Night after night, people are complaining of being stolen from by some mysterious woman in a cat suit. On numerous occasions, the Batman has been seen at the scene of the crime, but no Catwoman brought to justice. Just tonight, Catwoman struck three times even after supposedly being brought to Arkham Asylum by Batman. Then all of a sudden, every criminal being held in Arkham break out. And who did eyewitnesses see at the prison facility? You guessed it. Batman. We spoke to Commissioner Jim Gordon to get his thoughts.**

**"Batman only showed up when I called him after the prison was infiltrated. I assure you and all the citizens of Gotham that Batman is on our side. He helped round up most of the escapees, including Catwoman." Commissioner seems to believe Batman is for the good of the people.**

**We also spoke to one of Catwoman's victims from tonight. Miss Minerva Matthews.**

**"Catwoman broke into my home and stole my purse, which had five hundred, thousand dollars in it, and Batman never brought it back. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he and Catwoman are in cahoots."**

Bruce didn't even finish reading the article. He ripped the newspaper in half and threw it on the ground. He grabbed the phone on the table and dialed the number on the note left by Catwoman. Someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" a young woman asked.

"Hello. May I speak to Selina?" Bruce said in a monotonous tone.

"Yeah sure. Let me get her for you." the girl put the phone down. A few seconds it was picked back up.

"Hello. This is Selina."

"Selina it's me. Batman." Bruce said.

"Oh hey Batsy. How ya' been?" Selina asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Fine. We need to talk. Can I come over?"

"Sure come to Apartment 3B on 5th and Main. See you soon."

Bruce down to the Batcave and put on his Batman suit. He didn't want to Catwoman to know who he was _just_ yet. He got in the Batmobile and sped off to the address Selina gave him.

_Selina Kyle's apratment complex: 7:00 a.m._

Bruce approached the front of the building. He looked up and saw two cats on a window sill. He figured that must be Selina's apartment. He shot his grapple gun up to the window and climbed in. The apartment was very cramped. Bruce found it hard to believe that two people lived there.

"Welcome to my humble home." Selina purred. "Have a seat." she sat Batman down on the couch. She climbed onto his lap. "What'd you want to talk about?" she asked, walking her fingers across his chest.

"The media thinks that we're working together. And... if they're going to keep saying that, I'm gonna need your confirmation. And you'll have to stop stealing. I don't want to have to imprison you. I want to rehabilitate you." Batman said bluntly.

"That's what you came here for? I thought you wanted to do some roleplaying. I like a little kink." she got closer to his face. They were kissing distance away from eachother.

"Look Selina. I like you and all, but I-I don't have time for this; time for a relationship. The line of work I do is extremely dangerous. If any of the maniacs that I fight were to find out I were in a relationship, they would hunt you down and kill you. I came here for business and business only."

"You don't think I realize that, do you? I can take care of myself you know? I'm not some defenseless slut you see on the sides of the street. And if that's what it takes to be in a relationship, then I'm willing to take a chance. Fifty-fifty shot right?"

"Selina... I'm sorry but I just can't. Relationships aren't my priority right now. Rehabilitation for you is. You know, justice is always looking for new recruits. But... if it makes you feel any better..." Batman pulled Selina in and kissed her. Her body melted and she put her hands on his cheeks as she kissed him back. "Will you think about it?" he asked, breaking from the kiss.

"Don't press you're hopes, but I will." she smiled with delight

**a/n: Okay so this is the end of chapter 3. I hope I made some of you happy by making Bruce and Selina do a little more than just flirt. They will be a full on couple really soon. I just have to build it up. (Of course now it isn't going to be surprise haha. I'll try to add a few of those in this story. ;) ) Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**********************************PLEASE READ**********************************

**I couldn't upload this chapter when I wanted to because I lost my internet. I didn't know when it would come back so I couldn't post this chapter or any future chapters. I just wanted to tell you guys because I wanted you to know I wasn't abandoning this story.**

************************************IMPORTANT*************************************

**Chapter 4:**

**New Recruit?**

_Wayne Manor: Batcave 10:30 p.m._

Bruce was sitting at the Batcomputer getting ready for a patrol of the night streets. He gets a call from Commissioner Gordon.

"Batman? Do you read me?" Gordon asked.

"I hear you Jim. What's going on?" Batman asked Gordon.

"We managed to catch a crook in the act of a theft. We though you might want to ask them questions."

"Why would you want me to question some pity thief?"

"I wouldn't say this person is a pity thief. Come to the GCPD headquarters."

"I'm on my way, Jim." Batman put on his mask. "Alfred, I'm off to the GCPD building. Jim has a thief he wants me to question. I'll be back later." Batman told Alfred over a communicator.

He jumped into the Batmobile and drove off into the night. He cursed the fact a thief decided to be an idiot tonight. He was hoping to get the night off. Looks like that wasn't going to happen.

He arrived at the GCPD headquarters and stormed into the building, still cursing this thief. Commissioner Gordon walked up to Batman. He led him to the interrogation room.

"Right in here." Jim said opening the door.

Batman walked into the interrogation room and saw Selina sitting at the table. She had obviously let the police catch her on purpose. No way they could have caught her _that_ easily. Batman only barely caught her.

"Hey Bats." Selina gave a sly smile.

Batman walked over to the table, put his hands down on it, and bent over. He growled, "Selina, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you again. I think I have an answer to your question." she stood up.

"And what would that be?" Batman asked, no enthusiasm at all.

"I'm willing to give 'justice' a try if your willing to give being with me a try. Batman, I can't hide my feelings for you. Ple-" she was cut off. Batman grabbed her suit by the collars. He slammed her against the wall and pinned her. He got in her face.

"I told you what I said about relationships. I will not get in a relationship with you... or anyone. It's not my priority. I have enough to deal with, with the Joker being free again. Ivy spreading her plants around the city. I have too much to deal with. And I don't need you stealing things only to get caught so you can flirt with me. That is my final answer, so don't make me tell you again." he gritted through his teeth. He let go of her but she stood there, in shock.

"But... last night. When you kissed me. It felt like you wanted to..." she started.

"I said... no!" Batman backhanded her, making her fall to the ground.

Jim Gordon and some officers bursted through the door.

"Batman, what's going on? We heard the commotion from outside." Jim looked a little worried when he saw Catwoman on the ground and Batman with clenched fists. "What did you do?"

"N-nothing Jim. Everything is fine. I think we're done here." Batman brushed past the officers. Jim looked over at Catwoman. He helped her up and looked back at Batman. Jim was most confused.

"What happened?" he asked again. Catwoman stood there in silence. She couldn't believe what Batman had just done.

_Wayne Manor: Family Room 10:30 p.m._

Bruce sat on the couch and stared at the floor. He didn't think when he did that to Catwoman. His emotions got the best of him and he couldn't control it. He didn't want to get in a relationship because of what happened to his parents. He thought that if he were to get serious, the person he loved would get hurt too. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. He didn't want Selina to get hurt. The truth was, he did like Selina. He liked her a lot. But, he couldn't tell her that. He didn't know why. He just knew.

Alfred walked into the family room.

"Something wrong Master Bruce?" he asked Bruce.

"No. Just thinking that's all. I'm fine." Bruce responded. Alfred knew something was wrong, but he didn't want to stick his nose in Bruce's business so he left him alone.

"Very well then. Would you like anything?"

"Thanks but no thanks. I need to clear my thoughts. I think I'm going to go to sleep."

"Well, goodnight sir."

"Goodnight Alfred."

Bruce walked upstairs to the master bedroom. He sat on his bed and looked over at the end table. Another newspaper. He looked at the headline. For once it wasn't about him. He just didn't know why the media declared the Batman a menace even after all he's done for the city. But this headline wasn't about Batman, it was about Harvey Dent.

**City Assisstant Discrict Attorney Hospitalized**

**While at a court case, Assistant District Attorney, Harvey Dent, was hospitalized after the defendant threw acid at Dent's face. The acid hideously disfigured half of Dent's face. Doctors at the hospital say Harvey will live but no surgery could fix the wounds of first, second, and third degree burns. Let's just hope this doesn't turn Dent into a homicidal maniac. Gotham already has enough of them running the streets. The next person in line for Assistant District Attorney will start tomorrow.**

Bruce decided that he wouldn't go to sleep just yet. He wanted to talk to someone. He went down to the Batcave and suited up. He tried to remember the address. Apartment 3B on 5th and Main. He jumped into the Batmobile and drove off.

When he arrived at the apartment complex he grappled up to the same window he did before. He opened the window and crawled through. Selina walked into the living room and saw Batman.

"Well, well, well look who came crawling the hell back. If you've come to say you're sorry, I'll accept but I won't forgive. And if you've come to say you _do_ want to be with me, you're too late. I've already moved on." she said.

"Selina... I'm truly sorry about what happened at the police station. I-I wasn't thinking. My emotions came over me. Once when I was a child, I went through a traumatizing experience. My parents were murdered in front of me and that's what made want to be the Batman. I promised I would never get attached to another person because I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Would you please forgive me." Batman had bent down on one knee.

Selina remembered hearing about something like what Batman had just told her. A boy, around age 10, and his wealthy parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne, were waking through an alley when the parents were gunned down in front of the boy. She knew who Batman was now. Batman, was Bruce Wayne.

"Look... Batman. I understand what you went through as a child. I went through something traumatizing too. After my mother killed herself, my father was angry at her. He would beat me constantly. He would rape me constantly. All because I looked like my mother." Selina telling that story brought back horrible memories. She shook them from her head. She bent down in front of Batman and hugged him. "I understand you... Bruce Wayne." she whispered.

"How did you-" he started but Selina interrupted him.

"I read about your parents' death in the newspaper after it happened." Bruce pulled back from the hug.

"Would you give me another chance?" he asked.

"Hmm... I guess I could. As long as you promise to never do that again. My jaw still kinda hurts." she smiled at him, and he smiled back. He kissed her forehead. She layed her hand across his chest. "Bruce. Would you make love to me?" she whispered.

"I most certainly would." Bruce had finally found someone who understood him other than Dick Grayson. "You know Selina? I did like you. No matter how many times I said I didn't."

"Bruce... stop talking and focus on now, not the past." Selina said, kissing him.

They stayed in the floor and made love through the night. The next morning, Bruce woke up and Selina was lying next to him resting her head on his chest. He tried to enjoy this moment but his Bat-communicator went off. He answered it. Jim Gordon.

"Batman *sigh* the newspaper jinxed us. Harvey Dent is on top of the Ace Chemicals Building with three hostages. He has a bomb strapped to his chest along with the hostages. He says unless Batman comes, he's going to blow himself, the hostages, and the Ace Chemicals building to Kingdom Come. Get here fast. We don't have much time."

"I'll be right there Jim. Try to stall Dent until then." Bruce responded. Selina woke up after he hung up. "Selina... I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Where are you going? What for?" she asked, holding his hand.

"I have to go the Ace Chemicals building. Harvey Dent is holding hostages. He says he'll blow up himself and the building if I don't come." he said, getting up and redressing. "I'll be back in a few minutes." he climbed onto the window sill.

"Wait... I'm coming with you." she got up and put on her Catwoman suit.

"No. It's too dangerous. I don't anything to happen to you. I don't know what Harvey is capable of in this state. Please stay here." he said putting his hand her cheek. He hugged her and jumped out the window.

Selina knew she wasn't going to stay behind. She wanted to show Bruce she had hero potential. She officially considered herself hired as Batman's new partner.

**a/n: Okay I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. And to answer any questions you might have. Yes. Bruce and Selina are getting together. No. I will not go into detail with any of the sex scenes. I want to try to keep this fic with a T rating. Read my other BatCat fanfic for more detailed sex scenes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: I don't have anything to say for this author's note. So why don't we pick back up where we left off.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Going Critical**

_Ace Chemicals: 10:00 a.m._

Batman arrived at Ace Chemicals and saw a huge crowd of police and citizens. Jim Gordon was at the foot of the building talking through a megaphone. He was stalling Harvey until Batman got there. Batman walked over to one of the officers.

"Officer, I need you and your team to back these people away from the Ace Chemicals building. If this ends up with the building blowing up, I don't want these people in the blast radius." Batman ordered.

"You got it Batman. We're on it." the officer saluted Batman. Batman walked over to Commissioner Gordon.

"Has Dent said why he wanted me to come?" he asked Jim.

"No he didn't. He just said you had better get here fast or else." Gordon replied.

"Alright I'm going up to the roof. Send in a team to go disarm the bombs inside the building. I'll handle Harvey." Batman grabbed his grapple gun. He grappled up to the roof and approached Harvey. "You wanted to see me, Harvey?"

"Ah, Batman. I see you finally got here. You see what that criminal scum did to my face!?" Harvey said, pointing to the burned half of his face. "I want to bring him to 'justice'. The only problem is, I don't remember which one of these three men did it to me." one half of Harvey's face smiled.

"Pl-please, let me go. I promise I didn't do anything. I have a family down there." one of the men whined.

"Shut up." Dent shot the ground next to the man. "Now, I figured that you of all people could save these three." Harvey lowered his thumb closer to the detonator for the bomb. "But... you have two options. Either save these three. Or save the people down on the streets."

"What do the people down there have to do with this?" Batman asked.

"I've rigged two whole city blocks with bombs. So what's it gonna be Batman?" he lowered his thumb even more. Just then Catwoman jumped onto the rooftop next to Batman. "Oh look, we have another guest."

"Sel- Catwoman what are you doing here? I told you not to come." Batman said.

"And you honestly thought I would listen?" she asked.

"Well..." Batman scratched the back of his head.

"I wanted to show you I could help out. Ya' know, show you I have hero potential." Catwoman extended her claws. "Let me take Dent. You worry about these civilians." Catwoman walked up to Two-Face. He pulled his gun up and shot her in the side. She grabbed her side and fell as blood pooled out of the wound.

"Catwoman!" Batman exclaimed.

"It looks like your options have changed. Either save three people. Or save one person. One person you obviously care about." Two-Face was about to push the button on the detonator, but Batman threw a batarang and made it drop out of Dent's hand. Batman threw a flash grenade and blinded Harvey for a few seconds. He punched Harvey in the stomach and kneed him in the face. Harvey fell unconscious onto the roof.

Batman ran over to Selina and picked her up in his arms. He had to get her to the hospital. He jumped off the side of the building with Selina wrapped up in his cape and slid down the wall. Jim walked over to Batman.

"What happened Batman?" he asked.

"Harvey shot Catwoman in the side. I'm taking her to the hospital. Send up some officers to rescue the civilians and apprehend Dent." Batman put Catwoman in the Batmobile and drove off. He got to the hospital and rushed Selina to the ER. After the doctors put her in the bed and hooked everything up, one of them said to Batman,

"She's going to be in critical condition for a while. If that bullet had been any deeper by even an inch it would have hit her lung. She will require surgery for removal of the bullet and will stay here until her wound heals." the doctor checked his clipboard. "Total cost for surgery will be about four, thousand dollars."

"Alright. Thank you doctor." Batman looked over at Selina.

"We will be back in here in a couple of hours to start surgery. It's always hard to say this, but we aren't sure if she's gonna make it. But we'll try our best." the doctor said, shutting the door.

Batman looked down at the floor, and for the first time since his parents were murdered, he shed a little tear. He now knew he wanted to get out of Gotham. This once flourishing city was now a center for crime. The only problem with Gotham is that you can run from it, but you can't hide from it. It always finds a way to make you come back. It's like a disease that just keeps coming back. He cursed to himself for not leaving sooner.

_Gotham General Hospital: 12:00 p.m.: Selina's surgery_

The doctors walked into the room with their surgical equipment. First, they checked the heart monitor. With every beep, her heart rate was slowing down. She had lost a lot of blood on the way to the hospital. Next, they made an incision to make the area where the bullet entered bigger for safe removal. Then, very carefully, they started removing the bullet. It had gone fairly deep into her body and it was hard to remove. But finally, they managed to pull the bullet out safely and sew up the wound. Batman still looked worried because her heart rate had slowed down even more.

_20 minutes later_

Bruce had lost all hope. Selina still hadn't waken up and her heart rate wasn't getting any faster. He bowed his head. Then, he felt her grip tighten. He looked up at her. The heart monitor was beeping faster and faster now. He looked over at Selina she was looking back at him, smiling. She tried to sit up and winced in pain. Her side was killing her.

"Don't move Selina. You need to stay still so you can heal. The doctors say you'll have to stay here until your wound is healed completely." Bruce said, laying her back down on the bed. "I have to go to Wayne Tower for important business. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"I'll be here." Selina flashed a smile. Even in pain, she still liked to joke around.

_Wayne Enterprises: Conference Room 1:30 p.m._

Everyone but Bruce Wayne and Lucious Fox had left the conference room. Bruce wanted to talk to Lucious about some new tech. He wanted to try and see if Mr. Fox would make a new and improved cat suit for Selina. Before Lucious could leave Bruce walked up to him.

"Hey Lucious can you do me a favor?" Bruce asked.

"Why sure Mr. Wayne. Is it for you or for Batman? Haha." Lucious responded.

"Actually it's for a friend."

"Oh. New partner?"

"You could say that... anyways could you make a bullet-proof cat suit sort of like the bat-suit. Catwoman got shot earlier today and is at the hospital in critical condition."

"Oh yeah. I heard about that. How is she now?"

"She's fine but she'll be at the hospital for a while."

"Alright. Yeah I can do that for you. When do you need it?" Lucious asked closing his suitcase.

"There isn't really a deadline but I would like it as soon as possible. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Lucious said as he walked out of the conference room.

Bruce's stomach growled. He was starving. He decided that he would stop at the burger joint down the block before going back to the hospital. He got in his Rolls Royce and got his food. He picked up something for Selina too. He figured she would something to eat as well.

_Gotham General Hospital 1:35 p.m._

Bruce walked into the room assigned to Selina and sat on the couch. He handed her a burger and a drink.

"Thanks." Selina said. "Look, we're on the news." she pointed to the TV.

"Vicki Vale here. Just earlier today, Batman was seen leaving a crime scene with a person in his arms. Witnesses say that Harvey Dent shot the woman and that Batman took her to the hospital. We spoke to doctors at the hospital and they said that she will be fine. Right now, she is in stable condition and is expected to make a full recovery. That is all for Breaking News. Now for the weather."

Bruce stopped paying attention after that. "Did the doctors do anything while I was gone?" he asked Selina.

"They just came in and checked on me. They said I'm no longer in critical condition. Now I'm in stable condition. I should be able to leave here in a couple of days."

_Wednesday: Selina's last day at the hospital_

Bruce was checking Selina out of the hospital. They signed the release form and walked out the front door. Bruce needed to go to Wayne Enterprises to pick up Selina's new outfit. He pulled up into the parking lot.

"What are we doing here?" Selina asked.

"I have to pick something up. I'll be right back." he opened the door. A few minutes later he walked back out of Wayne Tower and got back in the car. He handed Selina the new outfit. "I had Lucious make you a new cat suit. It's bullet proof so you don't have to worry about getting shot anymore."

"Won't that come in handy." Selina laughed.

_Gotham Cathedral: 11:15 p.m._

Batman and Catwoman were perched on top of gargoyles on the top of the Gotham Cathedral. They were out patrolling for any criminal activities. They saw some thugs down in an alley way.

"Let's go test my new suit out." Catwoman said as she leaped off the gargoyle.

"Right behind you." Batman said, gliding off the roof

**a/n: This is the end of chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wanted to make this a more serious chapter so I had to hurt Selina. But don't worry she's fine now (as you can tell by her actions). Haha.**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: This chapter was delayed do to the fact that I had a serious case of writer's block. ****-_-**** But finally I was able to write when an idea struck me. Okay, okay I've held you for too long I'll shut up now.**

**Chapter 6:**

**Let the Fun Start Again**

_Crime Alley: 11:20 p.m._

Bruce always felt uneasy every time he returned to Crime Alley. It haunted him. Emotions always came over him when stepped foot into his parents' death site. The police never even removed the tape that surrounded the bodies. It was basically like they were taunting Bruce by saying 'Haha. Your parents got killed in front of you and you were only a boy.' He knew it wasn't like that but he still thought like that sometimes. He knelt down in front of his parents' final resting place. Even though he missed them dearly, he couldn't cry, no matter how much he wanted to. Selina noticed him and walked over.

"Are you okay? Because you don't look like it." she whispered, kneeling down next to him. She rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah... I-I'm fine. Filled with hatred, but fine." he stood up. "C'mon. Let's go see what those thugs were up to." he said, standing up. Selina shook her head and followed him.

They saw the thugs up ahead loading boxes into the old Falcone warehouse. The boxes had labels that said: **DANGEROUS CHEMICALS. EXTREMELY FLAMABLE. HANDLE WITH CARE. **Batman knew that Joker was planning big... and firey. Batman raced after the thugs. Selina followed close behind. They fought the thugs fairly easily, and left one for interrogation. Batman put the thug in a Kimura Lock and pinned him against the wall.

Batman growled, "Tell me what the Joker is planning on doing with these canisters of gas! Now!"

"Gaah! I-I don't know what he's going to do. H-he just put me in charge of makin' sure they arrived safely. Pl-please let me go!" the goon sobbed.

"You're lying!" Batman pulled the thug's head back and slammed it against the wall. A gash opened up on the side of his head. "Don't piss me off you worthless piece of human flesh. Tell me what Joker is doing with this gasoline." he slammed the man's head against the wall again.

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk. Just don't hurt me." the thug cried in agony. "Joker said something about blowin' up City Hall and everything around it with a giant gas bomb." Just then, Nightwing jumped down and landed beside Catwoman.

"What's going on?" he whispered in her ear.

"He's pissed." Catwoman said, shifting her weight onto one hip.

"Great this isn't going to be a fun night." Nightwing sighed. Batman approached the two.

"Field trip time." he smirked a little. "We're going to a Funhouse." he grappled up to the rooftop above him. Catwoman and Nightwing glanced at eachother and followed.

_Joker's Funhouse: 11:25 p.m._

"Alright, I want the Joker found and I want him found quickly. Anyone tries to stop you, deal with them. I'll go to the manager's office. Nightwing, you take the loading dock. And Catwoman, you go through the smelting chamber." Batman said bursting through the doors.

"Wow Bats. You're really serious about this." Nightwing added, grabbing his nightsticks.

"I'm always serious." he gritted over his shoulder. Harley skipped over to the trio.

"Oh hiya B-man. I'm sorry to the bearer of bad news... but Mistah J isn't taking visitors at this moment. You'll have to call back in a couple of days." she said in an innocent tone.

"Out of my way Quinn. I'm really sick of you!" Batman threw Harley behind him. "You can take her Catwoman."

Harley looked up at Catwoman standing over her. "Bitch." Catwoman said, stomping on Harley's head. "Well... that was easy." she smiled.

_Manager's Office: Joker's Funhouse 11:50 p.m._

Batman walked into the manager's office. He took a quick survey of the room. Nothing. No signs of anyone being there. He assumed Joker evacuated the Funhouse when he heard Batman was on his way. Batman turned to leave the manager's office, but was met by a taser to the neck.

The Joker leaned over the paralyzed Batman. "Surprise!" he laughed. "Did you _**really**_ think I wasn't going to be at my steel mill?"

Batman stood up and punched Joker in the jaw. "Did you _**really **_think my armor wouldn't protect me from a simple taser?" Batman punched Joker again. Joker pulled out a box from his suit. He pointed it at Batman and cranked the handle.

"I don't think you got the puchline Batman." a giant boxing glove shot out of the box and Batman in the chest. It sent Batman backwards into the wall. Nightwing and Catwoman jumped into the manager's office.

"Ooh goody! More 'guests'." Joker gave a sinister smile. Nightwing pulled out his nightsticks.

"You look strong. Let me shake you by the hand." Joker reached out and grabbed Nightwing's hand. It activated a buzzer that sent 5,000 volts through Nightwing's body. Catwoman ran and kicked Joker in the face. He stumbled back and pulled a remote out of his jacket.

"Three on one isn't really fair now is it?" Joker said, pushing the red button on the remote. The ceiling opened up and two giant men with one arm jumped down. "I'm sure you've heard of the Abroviminci twins."

One of the Abroviminci brothers tried to swing a giant hammer at the trio. They all jumped over it and Nightwing said, "What is it with these people and giant hammers?"

"I'm with you Nightwing." Catwoman said, dodging another hammer swing.

"I don't know, but let's focus on the task here." Batman threw an exploding batarang at one the twins' shoulder. It exploded and distracted the previously conjoined twin long enough for Batman to wrap his legs in a rope and pull him down. Nightwing and Catwoman managed to get the other one off his feet and Batman smashed the two brothers' heads together, knocking them out.

"You guys are no fun." Joker whined as Batman put him in handcuffs.

"You can have all the fun you want in your cell at Arkham Asylum." Batman shoved Joker into the back of a police van.

_On top of Selina's apartment: 12:10 a.m._

Selina stood on top of her apartment and looked off into the city. Batman walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he said.

A smile played on her lips and she turned around. "It really is. But now... it's even more beautiful." she flattened her hand across his chest. "Bruce... do you have feelings for me? Like _real_ feelings. Or do you just see me as a colleague?"

He looked into her innocent, emerald eyes. Her beauty threw him off a bit. "Yes. I do have feelings for you Selina. But...-" that's all Selina wanted to hear. She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back and pulled her in closer. After a few more seconds, Selina broke from the kiss and turned her head back to face the city. She stayed cuddled up agains Batman and let out a sigh of content.

He nuzzled her again. "I have to go. I need to get some sleep." he let go of her and grappled to one of the rooftops. Nightwing soon joined him.

"I knew you had the hots for her." he chuckled.

"Do not." Batman said, not even looking at his partner.

"Do to."

**a/n: Okay so finally I was able to finish this chapter when my brain flooded me with ideas. I hate to say it... but I think the ending of this fic is coming in a few more chapters. I already have the ending thought of, but I need to put in all the filler.**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Okay so chapter seven is gonna start out with a little romance (maybe the whole chapter I'll have to wing it). So let's get started.**

**Chapter 7:**

_Selina's Apartment Complex: 10:30 p.m._

It was particularly stormy this night. Bruce was on his way back to Wayne Manor from his trip to Bludhaven to visit Dick and Barbara. He arrived on 5th and Main when his car started sputtering. All he thought to himself was "Not now.". The car came to a halt and Bruce stepped out. He popped the hood of his Rolls Royce and smoke surrounded his face.

"Damn." he muttered to himself. He looked around for a moment. No car repair places nearby. As if they would be open at this time of night. He took notice of the apartment complex across the street from him. "It'll have to do." he sighed.

He walked up to the front door. He noticed it was Selina's apartment complex. He looked on the little panel with all the apartment numbers. He found 3B and held the button down. It's been about a week since Bruce and Selina last talked.

"Hello?" Selina answered. She sounded confused.

"Selina, it's me, Bruce. I need to crash here tonight. My car broke down." Bruce said.

"Alright that's fine. Come on up." Selina told him. Bruce opened the front door and walked into the elevator. He pushed the button to take up to Selina's floor. When the elevator stopped he stepped out. He walked over to Selina's apartment and knocked on the door. Selina opened up and let him in.

"Jesus Christ you're soaking wet. What, did you swim through an ocean on you're way here?" she asked, taking his coat off. He walked over to the couch and slumped down. "Do you need anything?"

"A glass of water would be nice." he said, stretching his arms across the back of the couch.

"Couldn't you just get one from your coat." Selina laughed at her own joke.

Selina walked into the kitchen and filled up a glass of water. She walked back into the living room and handed Bruce the glass of water.

"Thanks." he took a sip and set it on the end table. Selina snuggled up next to him on the couch. Selina enjoyed being with Bruce. Even though she told herself before she moved to Gotham she couldn't love a man, she disobeyed herself with Bruce. He was... different. She felt like he would never wrong her. The front door opened, bringing Selina back to reality.

"Selina, I'm home." Selina's roomate, Holly, called out. Holly turned around and saw Selina on the couch with a man. "Who's your boyfriend?" Selina got up and walked towards Holly.

"He's not my boyfriend, Holly. Just a friend... with benefits." Selina shrugged.

"Ooooh. I get it." she put her coat on the coat rack. "So... have you guys... done it?" she asked.

"What?" Selina was thrown off a bit.

"Ya' know... _**it**_." Holly nudged Selina in the shoulder.

"Oh. That's a little personal don't ya' think?"

"You totally have. You little slut." Holly joked.

"Whatever." Selina shoved Holly a little. They both laughed a little.

Selina walked back into the living room and sat in Bruce's lap.

"So... did your car _**really**_ break down... or did you just want to see me again?" she ran her fingers through his wet, black hair.

"Both." he said, running his hands down her sides.

"That kinda makes you sound desperate." she started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"I know." he leaned up and kissed her while sliding his arms through the sleeves of the shirt. He lay Selina on her back on the couch and slid off her little t-shirt. He nibbled on her neck while he took off her bra.

In the midst of their love, Selina spoke in between breaths.

"B-Bruce... what _kind_ of feelings do you have for me?" she asked, wrapping her legs around him.

"Affection." he grunted as he pushed forward with his hips. "Trust, care..."

Selina woke up in the morning and Bruce wasn't by her side. She put her clothes back on and walked into the bathroom. Bruce was standing in front of the mirror putting on a tie.

"How's my favorite little bat doing this morning?" she asked leaning on the door frame.

"Fine. How about you, kitty cat?" he responded putting gel in his hair.

"Good. Where are you doing?" she traded another question.

"I have a meeting to go to." he put on his suit jacket. He gave her a quick hug and walked out the door. As he was stepping in the elevator, Selina came out the door.

"How do you plan on getting there?"

He only shrugged his shoulders. She blew him a kiss and he acted as if he caught it. She gave a sly smile and walked back into her apartment.

"Those must be some really good benefits." Holly said walking next to Selina.

"You stalker." Selina laughed.

"Hey I only heard it."

_Wayne Enterprises: 9:30 a.m._

Bruce had a meeting with the mayor and Commissioner Gordon. He gave the cab driver his money and a tip and walked through the front door. He walked up to the front desk to check in.

"Good morning Mr. Wayne." the receptionist greeted him.

"Morning Francine." he responed. "Tell the mayor I'll be up in a bit. I'm gonna grab something from the buffet."

"I will tell them."

As Bruce was walking to the buffet, an aide joined by his side. She looked down at her clipboard.

"Mr. Wayne, you have a press conference scheduled after your meeting with the mayor. What time would you like me to tell them you will arrive?" she asked, trying to keep up with her boss.

"Tell them that I won't be able to make it today. I won't have the time." he grabbed a doughnut. "I have other plans today."

He walked down the hall and stopped to talk to one of his R&D scientists.

"How's that project coming along Terrance?" he asked, stuffing the doughnut in his mouth.

"It's coming. We're still trying to work a few kinks in its system. Should be ready within the next couple of months." the scientist replied. He checked his watch. "I have to get back to the lab. The team needs me." the man walked into the Research and Development lab.

Bruce walked into his office and saw Jim Gordon and Mayor Quincy Sharp waiting for him. "Sorry for the delay." he apologized, shaking Mayor Sharp's hand.

"Oh don't worry about it. You're not late." the mayor said.

"So what did you guys want to talk to me about?" Bruce sat in his chair.

"The Commissioner and I would like to know if you would fund a special project for our city." Mayor Sharp replied.

"And what would this project be?" Bruce asked, putting his elbows on his desk.

"We've been thinking about walling off a section of old Gotham next to Amusement Mile and moving all of the Arkham Asylum and Blackgate prisoners there. There will be full time surveylance by a special police force known as TYGER and run by Dr. Hugo Strange." Commissioner Gordon told.

"I don't know... sticking all of the most notorious killers and maniacs in the heart of the city? Doesn't sound like a very smart choice to me." Bruce said, leaning back.

"Don't you think it would good for the city? I mean all we would have to do is sit back and let all them kill eachother off and Gotham will once again be safe." Quincy said.

"I think I'm gonna have to pass on that one gentlemen. I personally don't think it would be safe for the people of Gotham." he stood up and gave each of them a handshake. "Now, if you'll excuse me." Bruce walked out into the hallway. His aide joined him again.

"Mr. Wayne, the charity called. They said they were very disappointed that you won't be able to make it. Is there anything you would like me to tell them?" she asked, clicking her pen to take notes.

"Yes. Tell them that I am truly sorry I couldn't make it. I'm a busy man who is trying to run an entire corporation." he stopped walking. "Oh. And tell them as a replacement, Wayne Enterprises will donate a million dollars to help out."

"I'm sure they'll appreciate that sir." she checked her clipboard again. "One more thing sir. Vicki Vale would like to know if you would be able to do an interview with her."

"I don't do interviews." Bruce said, stepping out of the building. He approached the limousine waiting for him. Alfred opened the door and got in the driver's seet.

"Good morning Master Bruce. Shall I take you home?" Bruce nodded his head and leaned back in his seat.

**a/n: Okay so this is the end of chapter 7. I really just winged the whole thing so I hope it turned out pretty good. I threw in the little Arkham City reference to keep it within the Arkham-verse. Don't know if Bruce will change his mind about it though. As I said, this fic is probably going to come its end here shortly. It's been a blast writing it though :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: I can't think of anything for an author's note here.**

**Chapter 8:**

_Wayne Manor: 11:00 a.m._

Alfred opened the door for Bruce as he usually does and walked into the house shutting the door. He could tell something was wrong with Bruce, he just didn't know what. Bruce walked over to the couch and flopped onto his back.

"Is something wrong Master Bruce?" Alfred felt he was obligated to ask.

"Yes... no... I don't know. I'm just... thinking. I've got a lot on my mind." Bruce responed, rubbing his hands down his face. Bruce was feeling a little sick. Not physically. Mentally.

"I'm sure you're aware by now, but if there is anything you need... call me and I'll aid you in any way." Alfred waked off into the kitchen. "What would you like for supper?"

"I'm not really hungry, Alfred. I think I'm going to lay here for a little while." he said. "Feel free to make whatever you like. Hell... you can even have the week off." Bruce shrugged. "Could you bring me some wine?"

"As you wish, Master Wayne." Alfred opened the wine cellar. "Would you like the bottle or a glass?"

"Bottle." Bruce felt like drinking for some reason. Alfred walked into the family room and handed Bruce the bottle of wine and a bottle opener. "Thank you." Bruce opened the bottle and took a sip. After a few minutes he was pretty drunk. He grabbed his cell phone and called Selina.

"Bruce?" Selina answered.

"Sel-Selina... I want... I-I want to t-talk to you. Could you..." he took another sip of wine. "Could you come over?"

"I... guess. I'll be there shortly." she hung up the phone. Bruce leaned back on the couch and drank some more wine. The bottle was almost empty. After about thirty minutes, Selina knocked on the door. Bruce got up and stumbled around for a second before he opened the door. He guided Selina to the couch and she sat down. He slumped down next to her and took another sip.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Selina asked.

"I-I been thinkin'... You know I like you, right? Because I do. I really do. But... I-I promised myself that..." he drank some more. "that I cou-couldn't love anyone. Ya' know. Yeah you know." He gave Selina a slight shove on the shoulder.

"Are you... drunk?" Selina asked taking the bottle.

"Probably. I mean... I all I know is that... that I _**really **_like you." he leaned up next to her. "Do you think one more drink would hurt?"

"Oh... I think it would." she set the bottle on the ground. "Bruce... listen." she put her hand on his thigh. "You know I like you too. But you've given me the speech before. I know you don't want to settle down. And... I get that." All of a sudden, Bruce started undoing his belt. "What are you doing?" Selina asked, pulling her hand away.

"I... I-I just want you to touch it. Come on... I know you want to." he scooted closer to her. "Come on. Just touch it."

"No. I really don't want to. This isn't you, Bruce. You need to go to sleep." she started to lay him down on the couch.

"Oh yes teacher. I've been a bad boy. You need to punish me." he slurred.

"Oh, I'm about to." she said annoyed, and quite angry. "You won't even remember this when you wake up."

"Oh come on! Just one little touch." he wouldn't leave her alone.

"No! Now pull your pants back up and go to sleep." she opened up the front door. "I'll come by tomorrow when you're not drunk."

"Okay... could you at least give me a goodbye ki-kiss?"

"Ugh! Okay." she walked over and kissed his forehead.

"I l-love you." he said, half asleep.

"No you don't." she sighed, and walked out the front door.

She knew that wasn't a real 'I love you'. She wasn't even talking to Bruce Wayne at that point. She was talking to her father. That's why she left so early. She would have started to hate Bruce, and she didn't want to hate him. Memories of her father started floating back into her mind. She shook them away just as fast as they came. She didn't want to think about her father. Not now. Not ever. He was where he belonged. In prison. Probably seeing what rape feels like when you recieve it and not do it.

Bruce woke up in the morning with a serious headache. He asked Alfred what happened when he walked into the kichen.

"I believe the younger generation would say you 'got hammered'." he said, folding his omlet.

"I don't remember even drinking." Bruce said.

"You drank a whole wine bottle." Alfred said from behind the oven. "You called Miss Kyle and she stayed here for a little bit. She left rather early though."

"Oh... I think I'm going to stop by her apartment then." Bruce grabbed his keys. "I'll be back later."

Bruce got into his favorite car and drove to Selina's apartment. When he arrived at her complex, he buzzed her apartment.

"Let me guess... Bruce?" Selina answered. "Come on up."

"Can I use the fire escape?" Bruce asked.

"Um... okay?" Selina didn't know why he couldn't just use the front door. "I'll have the window open.

"I'll be right up." Bruce climbed up the fire escape and crawled through the window. Selina was sitting on the couch. She stood up and walked towards Bruce.

"So why did you stop by here. Your car break down again?" she teased.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night." he held her hand.

"Save it, Bruce. I don't want to talk about it." she pulled her hand away and looked down.

"If I said something that offended you... I'm sorry."

"No... you didn't say anything. It's just... you were acting like a pervert." she didn't tell him about the 'I love you'.

"I'm so sorry Selina. You know I don't act like that." he scratched the back of his head. "May I ask what I did?"

"You just kept trying to get me to jerk you off." she looked up at him.

"Oh. Well... did you?"

"No! I only do that when I want to." she snapped.

"Well I really am sorry." he reassured her.

"I know. I also know it won't happen again. Right?"

"I don't know... I drink quite a bit."

"Not that. I meant... you know."

"Oh... right."

"So uh... wanna grab something to eat? I'm kinda hungry."

"Sure. Where?"

"I don't really care."

Bruce opened the door to a little cafe and bar for Selina. They walked in and sat at a booth. They wanted to order some breakfast and talk. A waitress walked over to take their order.

"Good morning. My name is Taylor and I'll be you're server today. What would you like to drink?" Taylor greeted them.

"I'll have some coffee with a little bit of sugar." Bruce said.

"I'll take the same but with some french vanilla creamer." Selina said as she put the menu down.

"Alright. I'll be right back to take your order." the waitress walked off.

A man walked through the front door and sat at the bar. He looked back at Bruce and Selina's table and turned to the bar tender. "I'll have a Jim Bean's Devil's Cut." he said glancing back at Selina.

The waitress returned to Bruce and Selina and gave them their cups of coffee. She took the rest of their orders and took the menus back. A few minutes later, she returned with their food and a coffee pot.

"Here you are. If there's anything you two need I'll be right over." she walked back to the kitchen.

A little after they had started eating, Bruce's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw Dick's name.

"Excuse me I have to take this." Bruce walked out of the cafe and answered the phone.

The man at the bar got up and walked over to Selina. "I knew I would catch up to you eventually." he cracked his knuckles. The man was wearing a black leather vest. With blue jeans and black combat boots. He was wearing sunglasses and had a spiked mohawk.

"Uh... do I know you?" Selina asked. Putting down her coffee cup.

"Yeah. You do. Now where's the money you owe me?" he gritted.

"I think you're misunderstood. I honestly don't know you." she said.

"Listen here you bitch. You owe me $20,000. Now pay up." the man held out his hand.

"I don't owe you anything because I've never seen you in my life."

The man grabbed Selina by the arm and tried to pull her up. She struggled and told him to let her go, but he didn't listen. Bruce hung up the phone and walked back into the cafe.

"Is something wrong?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah something's wrong. This skank owes me money and I want it right now." the man hollered.

"Bruce I promise I don't know this man. He won't leave me alone." she struggled some more.

"Let her go. She doesn't know you." Bruce stepped up to the man.

"You gonna do somethin' pretty boy? Huh?" the man put a knife to Bruce's throat.

Bruce grabbed the man's wrist and took the knife. He stabbed it into the wall and slammed the man's head on the table. He fell unconcious and Bruce grabbed Selina.

"Check please." Bruce raised his hand. The waitress gave them their bill and they walked out. When they were in the car, Bruce asked Selina if really didn't know that man.

"I swear I've never seen that man. Ever. I don't know who he thought I was." she said. "Thanks by the way."

"Don't worry about it. He's done for anyway." Bruce responded.

"That killed him?" Selina was surprised.

"No of course not. You know I don't kill. He's knocked out."

"Oh... I was confused for a second." she looked out the window. "So where to now?"

"My house." Bruce said.

**a/n: So the end of chapter 8 has come. Just to clarify some things. First, Bruce and Selina aren't going to be a real couple. Second, from now a transition will occur when you see: ***. Third, some more Batman action will happen next chapter. And last, as I've said, this story is almost over.**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: Okay so I decided that I want this story to a bit longer than originally planned. I'm gonna try and draw it out until the end. Also a new character makes an appearance in this chapter. So yeah... shall we?**

Chapter 9:

The moonlight shined upon the rooftop Batman was perched on. His batcomputer had picked up signals coming from the loading docks, which had been inactive for years. He sat and waited but seemed to be happening. No signs of anyone being there. As if on cue, Batman heard voices.

"Hurry up and load those crates into the truck. The boss wants these canisters back to his lab right now!" a raspy voice ordered.

"Take it easy man. We're goin' as fast as we can. I only got two arms." another snapped.

"Why don't you get Scarecrow to mutate you. Heh heh." a third man joked.

"Shut up and get back to work." the first one commanded.

"_Scarecrow?_ He's been missing for months." Batman whispered out loud. "I better get to the bottom of this." he jumped off the rooftops. He landed right between the three thugs. He fought them off with out breaking a sweat and saw a shipping invoice in the commander's pocket.

_Jonathan,_

_I hope these cansiters of your patented fear gas are good enough for your experiments. It was hard to get these passed customs without them asking questions, but we managed to get them there on time. Take care and call if you need anything else._

_Falcone Industrires_

_Shipping Invoice_

_Twenty two canisters of Fear Gas_

_Twelve crates of live roaches for experimentation_

_Total: $15,000_

"If Scarecrow's back in Gotham, I need to stop him before he showers the whole city in fear gas." Batman thought outloud.

Fear gas is a gas that Dr. Jonathan Crane aka _Scarecrow_ became obssesed with the study of fears. He uses this gas to make his victims halucinate and see their worst nightmares. Batman has fallen victim to this gas. It haunted him. The effects didn't wear off until the next day. That is why Batman needed to stop Crane. The effects of the gas are extremely strong. He scanned the tire tracks into this cowl and called the batmobile to his aid.

"Batcomputer, trace the origin of these tire tracks and map out coordinates." Batman uploaded the scans to the remote batcomputer.

"_Acessing. Scanning for possible origins. Scanning. Scanning. Scanning. Origin found. Uploading coordinates now. Upload complete. Mapping out GPS route. Route mapped. ETA... twenty minutes." _the batcomputer responded.

Commissioner Gordon sat behind his desk and Mayor Sharp sat in front of him. They were thinking of ways to get this _Arkham City_ up and running.

"Maybe we could get the Batman to help fund for Arkham City." Quincy said.

"No that won't work. Bruce and the Batman are really close. They obviously agreed with eachother." Jim Gordon answered.

"Miss Minerva Matthews?" Sharp suggested.

"No. She would turn it down immediately."

"Well we need to find someone who will definitely fund this project."

"Yeah we do. But who the hell will it be?"

"I have no idea."

Selina figured that since that since her bat in jet black kevlar was out doing his business, she would cause a little mischief. She broke into Spiffany's Jewelry and looked around. She found a necklace in a display case.

"Hmmm... this looks cute. And I bet Bruce will say the same." she looked for a key behind the counter. She found it taped under the cash register. "Amatuers."

She unlocked the case and snatched the necklace. She tried to find more jewelry, but couldn't see any she liked. "Now to find the safe." she sashayed to the back of the store and saw a locked safe. "So cliche." she cracked the safe and counted the money. Fifteen hundred. Selina's gotten more in the past, but it would do.

She ran back to her apartment to catch some sleep. She hadn't stolen anything in a while, as Bruce wouldn't let her. This was just a little treat for being a good kitty. She crawled through her window and got out of her Catwoman suit and called to Holly.

"Yeah?" Holly said to Selina's back.

"Should I go to sleep naked or not? I can't decide." she said over her shoulder.

"Um... does it matter?" she made a face.

"Yeah it matters. I want to be comfortable. And plus... I don't know if Bruce is coming over."

"And so you want to be naked if he does come over?"

"I don't know."

"I see you're using your benefits."

"Shut up." Selina laughed. She climbed into her bed and picked up the phone. She called Batman's batcommunicator.

"Selina?" Bruce answered.

"Hey buddy."

"Now's not really a good time to talk. Kinda in the middle of a fight right now." he said.

"Are you _**really**_ talking on the phone as we're fighting?" she heard a voice say.

"Scarecrow's getting impatient. Gotta go."

"Come over when you're done." Bruce hung up after she said that.

Selina put on her new necklace and a super tight shirt that had a batman logo on it. She also slipped on a short skirt. A few hours later, she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and Bruce walked in.

"Hey best friend." she stroked his cheek. She walked over to her bed and sat down. Bruce joined her.

"You know your ass is hanging out of that skirt." he said pointing down.

"What's it matter. And why were you looking." she teased.

"What am I not aloud to?" he asked.

"I look at yours all the time." Selina laughed.

"So I'm guessing _**now **_you want to touch it." he referred back to their conversation from a couple of nights ago.

"You really are the world's greatest detective." she climbed into his lap.

Bruce woke up suddenly and looked around, rubbing his eyes. He had a dream that he was captured by some men in uniforms that said TYGER and thrown in some prison. He finally noticed he was in Selina's apartment. He turned to her. She was still fast asleep. He got up and put on his clothes. Selina woke up and sat up.

"You gotta go to work again?" she asked.

"Yeah." he put on his suit jacket.

"Bruce Wayne... or Batman?"

"Both. I need to figure out what Scarecrow is doing back in Gotham."

"That maniac is back?"

"Yes. And he plans on doing something big."

"Maybe Catwoman can help."

"I can always use a little help." he went out the door.

Batman and Catwoman arrived at Scarecrow's lab. Before they went in, Batman handed Catwoman a small gas mask.

"Put this on. It'll protect you from the fear gas." Batman instructed.

They made their way through the laboratory in the shadows. They approached Scarecrow's study. As they made their way to the table at the back of the room, they were shot in the neck with needles.

All of a sudden the roof was ripped off the building and a super-sized Scarecrow stood in their wake. Looks of fright danced on Batman and Catwoman's faces as the giant mad man swung a fist at them. It hit them both across the room.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Catwoman screamed.

"I... I-I don't know." Batman responded.

"As we speak, my fear gas is traveling through your whole body. Soon... both of will die at the hands of SCARECROW!" Scarecrow boomed. "Now... FEEL MY WRATH!"

Scarecrow swiped his clawed hand at them. They were smashed into the wall and the cracking of their backs made Scarecrow laugh. He smashed them over and over again with a huge fist, beating them to a pulp.

**a/n: I wanted to end this chapter with a bit a cliff-hanger. I'm sure you're all aware, but just in case, the roof wasn't actually ripped off the building, and Scarecrow wasn't actually giant. All effects of the fear gas. Next chapter will pick back up here.**


End file.
